


Two Years Later

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX
Summary: It's been two years since Lilac had been in her hometown. Home STATE, even. After the kidnapping, she was "rescued" by police officials. "Rescued" meaning, she was snatched and dragged away in a cop car. But now she's home, with friends, and her sister. She got her voice back over the two years she was gone. She was proud of herself, and started a blog channel on you tube. Thousands of people traveled down the road of coping mechanisms, PTSD episodes, and vocal therapy, just to watch her recover. Little does she know, a blue mask-clad cannibalistic serial killer has been watching her recovery as well. And he's been itching to complete some unfinished business he had with her.This story is originally not mine, it's my branch-off of a EJx Reader fanfiction by SquishEJS. It has some elements of the original story in it, but mainly follows MY timeline. Squish's story acts as pure INSPIRATION for some moments in this story. I do NOT own the story by SqushEJS, which is called "Assistant."  Although, it is a great story that deserves to be read.





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishEJS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishEJS/gifts).



> https://youtu.be/T4j0UAzfgRE  
> I'm Coming Home

_We were walking down the sidewalk, guided by streetlamps and moonlight, trying to stick to the shadows to avoid unwanted attention. I sneaked a glance at Jack, who was being unusually quiet. I didn't mind it at all, really. We just hadn't had a proper conversation in a while. I stuck my hands into the large black hoodie he let me wear, and looked around. I inhaled the scent of wet pavement, as it had just rained. It smelled nice, and it really helped me rela-_

_SPLASH._

_I froze, pausing my inner monologue, and looked around while Jack kept walking for a moment. He stopped and turned to me. "What is it? Come on, we have to go pick up Jeff and Sally." I slowly shook of the feeling of being followed and nodded, starting a small jog to catch up to him. After a few more minutes of walking we finally reached the meeting spot. Sally was an eight year old girl with dazzling emerald eyes and milk chocolate colored hair. As usual, she was dressed in her dirty pink sleeping gown that had rips and small tears along the hem of it. Her forehead was covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, and her white socks-if you could even call them white OR socks anymore- were ripped and coated in dirt and mud. in her arms, she clutched a rather large kitchen knife and a teddy bear, who was named Charlie. Sally smiled at me with a giggle, and I returned it with a light wave. Sally hugged my leg, and Jack mumbled something about getting Jeff from inside of the house to make sure he finished the job. I nodded, and waited with Sally for him to come back, but the next thing I knew, I was being dragged away and tossed into a cop car by two police officers, and driven away._

I woke up in a sweat. I'd been having the same dream for months now. I now lived in sunny California. Hundreds of miles away from my childhood hometown of Spokane, Washington. Don't get me wrong, Marsh Creek Springs was a beautiful town, but it wasn't the same. I missed my friends, and my sister. Mum and Dad dragged me here after I was "rescued" by police two years ago. I had been kidnapped. I swung my feet over the side of my bed, and walked over to my bathroom. Long, hot showers are great places to contemplate life. Forty-five minutes later, I was dressed in a black, off-shoulder crop top and light blue faded denim overall shorts, with my sandy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail by a grey scrunchie. Ever since I came home, I only ever wore black, blue, or grey. I also had quite a few tattoos. Seven, to be exact. My tired stormy purple eyes glanced across the room, and my mom called up to me from downstairs. "Lilac, come eat, breakfast is ready!" After almost fourteen years of being a mute, it felt awkward to be able to call back to her. My Aphonia had been cured- I got a voice box transplant, and I had been going to vocal therapy to help my voice get better. "Coming Mom!" After breakfast, I ran back up to my room an began packing all the clothes and necessities i could into my purple backpack that had remained untouched since high school, and grabbed all of the money I could find in my room, before shoving it into my wallet with my credit card, ID, and a one-way plane ticket to Seattle. My friends, sister, and I missed each other terribly. So, I was coming home. Did my parents know? Hell. No. But My sister Eve, and eight of my friends did. So, over the last three months, the ten of us came up with a plan to get me back to them and all of the past memories and traumas I had left behind in Spokane.

I'm coming home.

_Home sweet home_.


	2. I'm Back Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac runs away, and goes back to her true home.  
> It's like Luna Lovegood said,  
> "The things we love will have a way of coming back to us. Just not in the way we expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this because I got permission from SquishEJS to do so. I was scrolling through my emails on my phone while drinking my iced tea, saw the approval through an email, spit the tea out of my mouth and screamed in excitement and immediately sat down at my computer to get writing. And just, completely ignored the tea puddle on the floor, which my cat started drinking. Also, please go subscribe to my youtube channel, I will have a link to my LoFi playlist in another work.(Which is being played as I type this out) Thanks!

I went out like usual, Walked around town for a while, being followed by a few fans the watched my blog channel, which I had posted videos on during my recovery path. When it was almost around five in the evening I broke off from them, telling them I was going to be doing a live stream later that night, as well as one of my regular videos. I pulled open my front door and called out. "Mum, Dad? I'm home." No reply. I looked around until I spotted a yellow sticky note on the fridge. " _Went on a date, leftover pizza in the fridge, stay responsible. Love, Mom_ _._ " I shrugged, this was all going according to plan. With them out of the house, sneaking out would be so much easier. I ran upstairs and changed into black skinny jeans, a blue tee shirt, black combat boots, and a blue beanie I got for my birthday from Eve. Lastly, halfway down the stairs I started pulling on something I hadn't expected myself to be wearing again for years. _Jack'_ _s hoodie_. It still smelled like him a little bit. Just enough to bring back memories. My eyes teared up a little, but I quickly wiped them away, and continued dragging my backpack and myself down the stairs. I wrote a note that I placed over the note they left me earlier. " _I'm going back home. I love you, and I'll be back eventually. Love, Lilac._ " Short, sweet, and straight to the point. I began walking to the bus stop, but then realized it'd be easier to take an Uber to the airport instead of walking to the bus stop, just to wait forty-five minutes for the bus to show up. I called, and gave them my location, and they were there fifteen minutes later. "Where to, miss?" The driver was a kind, middle aged woman with auburn hair, and diamond colored eyes. "Um, the airport, please." She nodded and began driving. She reminded me of who I might run into by going back. About half an hour of silence later, and we were at the airport. I thanked her, and left a generous tip. I pulled out my phone, and started my live stream. Almost immediately, twenty people had joined, and I knew exactly who nine of them were. Eve, Charity, Cecelia, Gigi, Aria, Aphrodite, Selena, Eliza, and Mia. My sister, and the eight friends that helped me plan this out. "Hey, everyone, you might be wondering why I'm at an airport. Well," I sighed. "I'm coming home. Actually, _going_ home. You guys know how I came from Spokane, Washington, before moving to California? Well, guess who's going back to her hometown? This girl!" I paused for a second to let that sink in, and I saw a comment from one subscriber that seemed awfully familiar. 

_EJ_The_DJ_ : _Congratulations, but isn't that where you kidnapped? Aren't you scared of it happening again?_

I froze. I hadn't even thought of that. What if I run into Toby, or Tim, or Brian? Or Jeff? I technically don't belong to Jack anymore, so I'm free game for any of them. I took a sharp intake of breath, before speaking again. "W-Well, I am a little nervous about it, but the moment I step off of my plane, I have my sister and eight of my friends who are going to be there and pick me up, making sure nothing happens to me. Isn't that right girls?" The nine of them exploded in the comments, agreeing with me. I laughed, and continued getting checked in, and heading to my terminal. I always knew I'd be fine, as long as I had my friends with me to watch my back.

_But why was that subscriber's name so familiar to me? And who are they?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAKY FORESHADOWIIIIING!


	3. A Teary Reunion, and Bubble Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home, Lilac, Eve, and the girls go for a relaxing bubble tea after a teary welcoming committee, and Lilac's growing suspicion about that one subscriber continues to bug her relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still listening to my playlist while writing this chapter as well. but on my computer this time, because my phone needed to charge, but my charger's in my room, so fuck my life, how's your day going?

I live streamed the whole flight. I got so much support from all of my followers, but so much more from my friends. When I finally stepped off the plane, and into the lobby, was when I started bawling. There they were, the nine girls I had been _dying_ to see for two years, just fifteen feet away from me. I ran and jumped into Eve's arms, while the others hugged the two of us, most of them crying a little too. We all separated with a laugh, and I ended the live stream, telling everyone that was watching that I'd upload again tomorrow. The ten of us walked out of the airport with linked arms. We began talking nonstop, like I had never left. We just sat on the curb, ten _grown women_ , sitting on the curb at night in front of an airport. Mia suggested we go and get bubble tea, and our party began parading into town to the closest bubble tea cafe. Boba Bubble. We used to go here all the time before my incident and me leaving. We sat down at a table, ordered, and continued with our small talk, just like old times. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue near the woods, and immediately remembered whose sweatshirt I was wearing, and by breathing hitched. I looked again, and nothing was there, causing me to let go the breath I didn't know I was holding. After bubble tea, Eve drove me, Charity, Cecelia, and Mia to the apartment the four of them shared, with an extra bedroom prepared for me. Gigi, Aria, Aphrodite, Selena, and Eliza were next door, so the ten of us could visit all we liked. When we got there, I was shown straight to my room, and gave the four of them a good night while they made their way to their respective rooms, before shutting and locking the door, plopping onto me bed, taking of my shoes and beanie, and falling right to sleep. My mind flashed the image of what I saw earlier at the cafe.

_Could that have been him? How would he have known I was back in town so quickly? Unless... No, that's not possible._

** _Is EJ_The_DJ, Jack?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Casually sips iced tea in a coffee mug, because she got more for her lazy ass to stay awake**


	4. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, Lilac, your hunch was correct. That IS him, and he's been dying to see you. Poor guy, he hasn't eaten for a week."  
> I stared at him in disbelief.  
> "What the hell do you want from me? Just leave me alone! Go away!"  
> This ugly ass mother fucker who almost raped me, was standing just fifteen yards away, with no one around to stop him, and his terrifying Glasgow smile grew wider. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows.  
> "Now why would I do that? I just want to have a little fun! I bet you would look so beautiful with a smile, just like mine, don't you agree? So why don't you give your good ole pal Jeffy a big smile, okay?"  
> He lunged for me, and I ran down the sidewalk, praying I would find someone who could hide me from the monster behind me.
> 
> This is foreshadowing for a future chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, staring at my computer screen as I'm trying to lure back the inspiration burst I had half an hour ago.
> 
> https://youtu.be/8UHFgAeW5DQ  
> This Is Home, Cavetown
> 
> https://youtu.be/fqq7D3FimJ8  
> Airplane, Limbo

I woke up to Eve knocking on my door, telling me it was noon, and I would miss an upload if I didn't get up now. Hearing that, I exploded out of bed and ran into my bathroom to shower. I came out of my room thirty minutes later, dressed in a black tube top, a royal blue skater skirt, black combat boots, his hoodie tied around my waist, and a sky blue choker, with my hair in a braid. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a croissant from the pantry, and rushed out the door with my phone and video camera. I looked at my phone. It was only eight in the morning. Eve lied to me. I shouted in frustration. "DAMMIT EVE! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS! IT'S TOO EARLY!" I could hear Eve dying of laughter through the door. I pouted and walked down the street, and decided to start filming.

"Heyyyy guys, so I'm back home, and my sister just locked me out of the apartment. So, I'm going to go explore some of my old haunts and hangout spots, because, I mean, why not?" For the next hour and a half I walked around town and explained basically my whole childhood in this town. Soon enough I was bored out of my mind. I had told every single childhood memory I had. Then, an idea popped into my head. It was dumb, and Eve would kill me for it, but I wanted to have some fun. I ran to the hair salon, where I bumped into someone. I looked up, and instantly recoiled in disgust. The boy looked down at me. "Oh, hey Lilac, I saw your stream last night, welcome back!" I seethed. "Noah, you can take your 'Welcome backs' and shove them up your cheating ass, you backstabbing pig!" Noah nervously chuckled, as he scratched the back of his neck. Noah was my ex boyfriend, who cheated on me. He had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, which stared at me. I huffed and walked around him. The lady at the front desk greeted me, and I followed her to a chair and sat down. She undid my braid and I told her exactly what I wanted.

_Yep, Eve's definitely going to kill me for this. But fuck her, she locked me out of the apartment. It's just payback._


	5. In Which, I Got Myself Into Trouble With Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is not happy to what Lilac did with her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve is not proud. But someone noticed what Lilac did. Someone who Lilac hasn't seen in a long time.
> 
> https://www.vivhair.com/clip-in-blonde-to-bright-blue-to-royal-blue-ombre-hair-extension-skuvge09  
> That's what her hair looks like now. Just a lot longer.

I sat on the couch. Eve was pacing the living room, disappointed in me. I tugged on a few strands of my hair, which was now my natural hair color, with a royal blue ombre. I thought it turned out amazing. ~~~~Eve sighed. "This is my punishment for locking you out of the house, isn't it?" I laughed. "How'd you know?" She shrugged. "Lucky guess. Go back outside, you haven't been here for two years, why not go to Rosswood Park?"

_Rosswood Park_ _._ That's where I met my friends. Most of them, anyways. I shrugged, and walked out the front door, leaving my newly dyed hair down this time. It was a small park, with a swing set, and playground with monkey bars, a small rock wall, and two slides. What made it a park, was the acres of untouched forest behind it. I sat down on a swing and started pumping my legs. When I got really high, I noticed something blue lying in the grass a couple yards away from me. I slowed the swing down, getting off and walking towards it cautiously, like it could be a trap. It was a mask. Not just any mask. _His_ mask. I turned it over, there was a blue sticky note on the inside.

" _I like what you did with your hair, Lilac. It looks nice. Welcome home. -Jack._ "

My breath caught in my throat. How could he have known what I did with my hair already? I just got it done not even an hour ago! Unless...

_He's here..._


	6. He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives Lilac a visit while she's in the shower, and leaves her gifts. It would be a cute apology, if he hadn't snuck into her room through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting kinda bored. But not giving up, even if my chapters are shitty. I'll come back tomorrow and fix them. Sorry if they're short.

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, tears running down my face. Oh god, I'm having another PTSD episode. With him most likely watching. Oh yeah, that's just great. I curled my knees to my chest, hugging the mask and hoodie closer to me, while just bawling my eyes out. Haha, funny, because Jack doesn't _have_ eyes! I cried harder. My mind went back to the incident when I shot and killed two police officers, and how Jack comforted me. I tried to imagine him rubbing circles into my back, and it actually worked! Before long, my sobs were reduced to light sniffles. I stood up, still hugging the mask to my chest, before turning it around in my hands so I could see the front of it. I lightly pressed my lips to the forehead of it, before setting it down. It wasn't the same as actually kissing him, that's for sure, but it _was_ something. "Goodbye." My voice rang out in the silence like a gunshot, and I turned, walking away from the park, and made my way back home, the sun beginning to go down in the distance. When I got home, Eve rushed to me. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? Your eyes are all puffy and red!" I chuckled. " It was just a PTSD episode, I'm fine, really. I'm gonna go hop in the shower." Eve nodded and I walked into my bathroom, and took a long shower. When I came out of the bathroom, I was dressed in a large black tee shirt, that went down to my mid thighs, and almost screamed at the sight on my bed. There was a bouquet of black and blue roses, with lilacs as accents, as well as a black teddy bear holding a blue heart.Tucked under the bear's arm was a note. I plucked it from the bear and slowly unfolded it with shaky hands.

" _Sorry I made you cry, I hope this makes you feel better. Your voice is beautiful. -Jack._ "

My heart jumped into my throat. He was there. He was _here_. In my room. I checked any hiding spots that he could be in to make sure he wasn't still here, before going into the kitchen to get a vase. When I came back, I put the flowers in it, then filled it with water from my bathroom sink, set it on my windowsill and looked at the moon and stars. Soon, my eyelids began to droop, and I crawled into my bed, falling fast asleep.

_I didn't know he was watching, or I would've locked my window._


	7. He Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was fast asleep in bed. He was sitting on her nightstand, watching her sleep and brushing hair out of her peaceful sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person point of view.

She slept soundly, unfazed by dreams, while he slowly slid open her window, and crawled in, wary of the vase she put on it's sill. Jack crept over to her bedside table, and sat, watching her sleep peacefully. It had been two years since they'd seen each other last, face-to-face. She was mute then. He smiled lightly under his deep blue mask, which he pushed up to reveal grey skin, and sharp, shark-like white teeth. Jack pushed a few strands of her hair that was now a sandy blonde and a shade of blue that matched his mask out of her face, and lightly kissed her forehead like she'd done hours before to his mask, before getting up and walking over to her window. When he was halfway out, he turned back to her and whispered.

" _Goodnight, my assistant._ "


	8. Sally Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mother-daughter type chapter between Lilac and Sally.  
> Also not a flashback.
> 
> https://youtu.be/iciv1Tk-7VE  
> Hostage- Billie Eilish  
> https://youtu.be/oVzG_vpsUm0  
> Death Of A Bachelor (cover)- P!ATD

**~February 8th, 2021~**

I walked just past the treeline of the woods surrounding Rosswood. Bad idea, I know. But I couldn't help it. I'd been back since August. That's _seven_ months. But no hiking. And I like hiking. I missed being in the woods, with all of nature's beautiful scenery and all of the small animals. As I walked, I stumbled into a clearing, where a little girl sat. "Hello? Are you lost sweetheart?" She turned to me, and I recognized her almost instantly. "Sally?" Her face lit up. "Lilac! You're back! D'you wanna play?" I laughed, and nodded. "Sure, why not?" We played for hours. Eventually, I had to stifle back a yawn. I looked at the time, the sun was going down. "Alright, Princess Sally, I am so very sorry to say this, but I have to go back home. But do not fret, I will be back again tomorrow!" Sally gave a sad little nod, and I leaned forward, pecking the top of her head before turning around and walking back out of the woods and made my way home. As I walked home, I made a live stream. Hundreds of people joined within minutes. One person in particular stood out to me.

_Smile_Child_: Welcome home you little shit!_

I glared at that one comment. "Get the fuck off of my live stream, Jeff." I looked around and sniffed the air, before turning back to the camera. "I smell alcohol, blood, and bullshit, and I hear an echo of me recording, so I know you're watching me Jeff. Go the fuck away." I heard laughter in the alley behind me, and I yelled out. "FUCK YOU, JEFFREY!" Before I began booking it towards the apartment. I stumbled up the steps, out of breath. I quickly unlocked the door, slamming it behind me after I rushed inside. I locked the door behind me and went to my room, giving the girls a short "Hello," before locking my self in my room, and grabbing the keyboard I got for Christmas.

"Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face.  
People have told me, I don't look the same. Maybe I lost weight, I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best, pull my heart out my chest so that you can see it too. I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall. The lace in your dress tangles my neck. How do I live? The death of a bachelor. Oh oh-oh~ Letting the water fall, the death of a bachelor. Oh oh-oh~  
Seems so fitting for happily ever after. Whooo~ How could I ask for more? Lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor. I'm cutting my mind off, feels like my heart is going to burst. Alone at a table for two,   
and I just want to be served. And when you think of me, am I the best you've ever had? Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad. I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall. The lace in your dress tangles my neck. How do I live? The death of a bachelor. Oh oh-oh~ Letting the water fall, the death of a bachelor. Oh oh-oh~ Seems so fitting for happily ever after. Whooo~ How could I ask for more? Lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor... The death of a bachelor. Oh oh-oh~ Letting the water fall, the death of a bachelor. Oh oh-oh~ Seems so fitting for happily ever after. Whooo~ How could I ask for more? Lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor~" I froze when I heard clapping at my door. I turned and saw the girls standing in my doorway clapping. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOOOM!" I stood up and shut the door, making sure to lock it this time. I said my outro to the live stream and ended it.

_I didn't hear the clapping of the figure outside of my window._


	9. Him Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac has a nightmare and sees Jack sitting on her nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a part of this from "Assistant," so to credit it, the part I borrowed is the italics at the beginning (dream), and is straight from the story. Chapter six I believe.

_Jack clambered over me, easily prying one arm away from my head to sniff it. The injured one. I was still breathing in short gasps and I could feel myself getting dizzy but the surge of adrenaline fought it back some while I sought to take my arm back from him before he did something with it. Maybe he’d tear it off and eat it in front of me. He pushed his mask aside and I saw his sharp teeth bared, lip curled. His mouth drifted dangerously close to my arm and I struggled more in his grasp, moving to try sitting up but he pushed me back down. He swallowed and stopped snarling and growling so now the only sound was me moving around and my rapid breathing. He held both of my arms so I couldn’t move them and he put his head in that spot of my neck where he had bitten me. I could feel his tongue dart out to trace the marks, wet, and his hot breath against it._

_“You don’t know how good you smell right now. The room is filled with the delicious smell of your fear.” He took a long deep breath. “I really want to eat you. Right here in this spot.” He was licking it again and I shivered, gasping when his hold on my wrists painfully tightened. He was going to squeeze them until the bones broke. “Nothing is stopping me from having another taste of you. I shouldn’t indulge myself like this but I just can’t stop these urges. I’m still an animal, Lilac. Still a fucking thing just surviving. I’m a little hungry too.” Again, that wet appendage was dragged over my neck and I tried turning my head to the side to edge him out of there. Panicked, my struggles became nothing more than shaking in his hold. Shaking because this was how I was going to die. On the cold floor in the cold room by a cold-hearted monster. I felt him re positioning himself to sit on my stomach more, crushing me though I could tell he was still holding himself up some._

_His teeth grazed my neck, digging into the flesh, and tears streamed down my face, making my cheeks damp. He finally bit down hard enough to break the skin and pain erupted._

I woke up in a sweat, tears streaming down my cheeks, the scar on my neck pulsating at the memory. I curled in on myself and hugged my knees to my chest, quiet sobs escaping my throat. My hand subconsciously rubbed my neck to get the throbbing to stop. I heard a deep chuckle next to me, and I froze. My head whipped around to the bedside table next to me. My breathing stopped. "Bad dream?" I looked at him, and nodded uneasily. He wasn't wearing his mask, and his hood was down, letting his chestnut hair fall over his face. "Well, you you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head slowly. "Wh-What're you doing here?" He glanced over at me out of the corner of his socket. Again, with the predatory gaze thing. "Well, I saw you were back, and thought it might be nice to visit." My eyes narrowed, and I pointed a finger at him. "I smell bullshit. I've been back for seven months." As usual, he brushed it off. "I notice you kept the teddy bear." My face exploded red, and I shoved the bear under my pillow. "This ain't about the damn teddy bear. How'd you even get in my room?" He laughed. "Oh, Lilac. You forget I'm a serial killer." I deadpanned. "You climbed through my damn window, didn't you?" He grinned, his shark-like teeth flashing on display, and he moved to sit on the bed in front of me. "I did kinda miss you, y'know." He ran his hand down my face with a small smile, then his attention focused on the two tattoos on my neck. "What's that one say?" He pointed to the one on the left. "'I'll tear you from limb to limb.'" I gave him a dumb grin. He rolled his 'eyes.' "Ha ha, very funny. How many tattoos do you have?" I counted in my head for dramatic effect. "Seven." I began naming the visible ones off. "One on each of my wrists, two on my neck, one on my left shoulder, one on my lower back, and one on my thigh." He nodded in thought. "I guess you're not the meek girl who can't talk anymore, are you?" I shrugged. "Guess not." We sat in silence after that. It was a comfortable silence though. After a while, Jack placed his hand on my shoulder and stood up. "I gotta get going. Boss'll get upset." I nodded and lied back down as he climbed out of the window, and closed it. When I thought he was gone, I pulled the bear back out. "I knew it!" I jumped up from the bed and ran to the window and opened it. "Go home, Jack!" He laughed and I shook my head, sliding the window shut. "That idiot." I muttered, sitting back down on my bed, and falling back asleep.

_Wait a minute, how long has he been watching me sleep?!?!_


	10. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lilac's 25th birthday, and she sings again for her fans. Although she got lots of presents from friends and family, her favorite gift didn't come until the next day. For... REASONS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 16th, 2021  
> (I almost wrote 2019, lol XD)
> 
> Song:  
> https://youtu.be/dPRPw6_aacg  
> Crush- Tessa Violet

**~February 16th, 2021, 8 days later~**

I woke up to the smell of chocolate waffles and lavender. But what _really_ woke me up, was...

Eve trying to sing I Want You Back by Cher Lloyd and dancing around my room like an idiot.

I sat up and plugged my ears. As much as I loved my sister, she was tone deaf as hell. "Eve, out, NOW! Before I go deaf!" She laughed. "Good morning, and happy 25th birthday. Breakfast's ready on the table waiting for you, and when you're done, we'll call over the rest of the gang, and you can open your presents." I blinked as she left my room, closing the door behind her. It's... my birthday? I checked my calendar. Sure enough, it read:

**_Feb. 16th, BiRtHdAy! :D_ **

I shrieked and started jumping around my room. I quickly got dressed in my blue beanie, black high heel boots, royal blue leather jacket, baby blue crop top, and black skater skirt, with my hair curled. I ran into the living room, where Eve and the girls were waiting. We ate breakfast, and Charity ran next door to get the others. The six of them returned, the girls behind Charity, holding gifts under their arms. I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before my mind could actually comprehend that it was my birthday and I was now a 25 year-old woman. This was probably the best birthday I'd had in three years. Three years ago, I didn't even get a 'Happy Birthday,' and the two years after that, I got two half-assed presents from my parents. This year I got a large pile of presents, which almost touched the ceiling- some of them were THAT big. Cecelia dragged my arm over to the couch, squealing. "Sit, and open them before I open them _for_ you!" I laughed and grabbed the smallest one I could find. It was a small silver box, which held a lilac colored guitar pick, with a red rose painted on it. The others got me things like nice clothes and new make up. But what _really_ confused me, were the last gifts. There was a blue collar, a cat tree, and a litter box, as well as cat toys, and a blue cat ears headband with a matching tail. They were gag gifts. And they were trying to call me a furry. Hell no. once the joke died down, eve said there was one last gift, but I got to pick it out. That caught my interest. We piled into Eve's and Aria's cars and drove to the pet store. When the girls pushed me inside, I was directed straight to the back. Where the kittens were. I started squealing. They pushed me into the room with them, and one of the employees came in and let them out for me to play with. A particular one that stayed in it's cage caught my attention. It was a black cat with grey paws and sparkling sapphire eyes. I looked at Eve, ad then back to the cat, and I mouthed, "That one!" pointing at her. Eve smiled, and the employee grabbed the kitten, putting her into a cage, and leading us to the cash register.

I set up my camera in my room, Jackie(The cat) curling around my legs and exploring while I sat, prepping for a live stream. "Hey guys! It's my birthday! Yay!" Jackie meowed in response. She jumped onto my lap and tried to knock over the camera. "Jackie! No! Leave my camera!" I said picking her up and laughing. I lifted her towards my camera. "This is Jackie. She's my baby. My fur baby. Because I'm a grown woman who needs children. She's my baby and I love her. I've only had her for an hour, but if anything happened to her, I'd kill everyone I know and then myself." She mewed and I set her back onto the carpet, before playing an instrumental.

"I can't focus on what needs to get done  
I'm on notice hoping that you don't run  
You think I'm tepid but I'm misdiagnosed  
'Cause I'm a stalker I seen all of your posts  
Ah  
  
And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now  
  
You make it difficult to not overthink  
And when I'm with you I turn all shades of pink  
I wanna touch you but don't wanna be weird  
It's such a rush, I'm thinking wish you were here  
Ah  
  
And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now  
  
But I could be your crush, like  
Throw you for a rush, like  
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you I been thinking 'bout your touch like  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush  
I got a fascination with your presentation  
Making me feel like you are my island, you're my permanent vacation  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush-"

My phone went off.  
"Sorry!

I fill my calendar with stuff I can do  
Maybe if I'm busy it could keep me from you  
And I'm pretending you ain't been on my mind  
But I took an interest in the things that you like  
Ah

And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now

But I could be your crush, like  
Throw you for a rush, like  
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you I been thinking 'bout your touch like  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush  
I got a fascination with your presentation  
Making me feel like you are my island, you're my permanent vacation  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush

And yeah it's true that I'm a little bit intense, right  
But can you blame me when you keep me on the fence, like  
And I've been waiting, hoping that you'd wanna text, like  
Text like  
("It's what I was born to do")  
And yeah it's true that I'm a little bit intense, right  
But can you blame me when you keep me on the fence, like  
And I've been waiting, hoping that you'd wanna text, like  
Text like  
 _[*whistling*]_  
Ugh

And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now

But I could be your crush, like  
Throw you for a rush, like  
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you I been thinking 'bout your touch like  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush  
I got a fascination with your presentation  
Making me feel like you are my island, you're my permanent vacation  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush!"

The song ended, and and ad for Minecraft came on, causing my face to go into 'WTF' mode. I shook it off, and picked Jackie back up, before getting ready to go out. "By the way, my baby's the best birthday gift ever. She's my cinnamon apple, the light of my life, the essence of my happiness. So keep your mother fuckin' grubby hands away from her." I let out a chuckle. I picked up my camera and set my baby free. "We're going on a walk! Let's go. Party time motherfuckers!" I walked out the front door and made my way down the street towards Rosswood Park and sat myself on the swings. As I went up, I saw a figure in the trees. Toby. I quickly got of the swing and started running away from the park, but first I hollered over my shoulder. "HI TOBY! DON'T KILL ME TODAY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" When I finally stopped, I was at the ice cream shop. The comments were exploding, asking what just happened, and asking for me to explain. "That was one of the people that was there at the place when I got kidnapped." I went into the parlor and got a birthday sundae, which I ate while telling them a funny story about my birthday when I was kidnapped. "So, he said: 'Five years ago today I was turned into a monster.' And _I_ said: 'Twenty-two years ago today I was born.' Jeff and Toby laughed. Then I got bored and went back into the basement to go back to sleep. Probably one of the saddest birthdays I've had in a while." I finished and payed the lady for the sundae and left to go back to the apartment, sharing funny stories the whole way.

I had ended the stream hours ago. It was now five o'clock, and Eve was getting me ready to go out partying and drinking. I was wearing a blue satin cocktail dress with black strappy heels. I was wearing black lipstick and blue eye shadow, with dark blue eyeliner, and my hair was in galaxy buns. "We going partying on a Tuesday! WOOO!" I laughed at Cecelia's excitement. Jackie was sitting in my lap while Eve finished my hair.

I woke up at three in the morning. In my bathroom. With Jackie sleeping on my stomach. I groaned and tried the sit up without waking my precious bundle of joy. I carried her out of my bathroom and almost screamed. "Dammit Jack, stake that creepy ass mask of, you scared the shit out of me." He laughed and took the mask off, his hair falling the cover his sockets. "Is that your baby?" He pointed at Jackie, while I walked over and sat next to him on my bed. "Yes, this is my baby. And I got her for my birthday from Eve." He chuckled. "Well I'm flattered you named you 'fur baby' after me." He said doing air quotes. "How'd you know my cat's name was even anywhere related to yours?" He shrugged. "Your live stream. Whenever BEN finds out you're doing one, he drags me out of my hole and sits me in front of the computer." I snickered. Jackie crawled onto Jack's lap and fell back asleep. He looked genuinely confused as of what to do with the black ball of fur sleeping on him. I laughed and leaned my forehead on his shoulder, still exhausted and the hangover was getting to me. "You can pet her if you want, she won't kill you." He looked honestly so confused by Jackie, and he lightly pet her head, causing her to purr sleepily. He jumped a little bit. I looked so surprised. Jack Nyras, this big bad cannibalistic serial killer, afraid of what to do with a 2-week old _kitten_ that was asleep on his lap. "Are you scared of my baby? Is that what this is?" He gave me a playful glare. "Shut up." I scoffed. "It's okay to be soft sometimes. You don't have to be a hardass all the time, it won't kill you."

"It might! It _just_ might!"

I laughed. "Eve and the girls got me blue cat ears and a matching tail as gag gifts. Mia tried to force me into wearing them at the pet store. Said I'd be 'back with my kind,' or something. It was pretty funny." Jack looked at me. "Did she succeed?" I smirked. "Pffft, hell no. I'm not a furry." We continued talking until I eventually passed out from my growing hangover. Jack took of my heels and tucked me in, before setting a small grey box on my nightstand.

_"Happy birthday Lilac. You fucking dork."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On February 16th, I imagine Jack stays in his room all day, doesn't eat, doesn't type, doesn't do ANYTHING, and 'cries' just because... it's February 16th, and if you don't understand, go read Assistant or you WON'T understand at all.


	11. Goodnight Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FuCk SuMmArIeS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation, so that's my excuse for not uploading for a while, sorreh. I'll be home today, so I'll upload another chapter on Two Years Later tomorrow hopefully. I'll be working on it on my phone, which I'm writing this on.Sorreh.
> 
> Imma just go now.....
> 
> Bai, love you all so much! 👩🏼🏫😻🖤🖤💙💙💙💙💜💜💜💜😍🤩🤗👩🏼🏫

~The next morning~  
I woke up, tucked in, with Jackie asleep, purring softly. On my face. I groaned, pushing the kitten next to me and swung my feet over the side of the bed, sitting upright. As I moved to stand, a strong wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. My hand flew to my mouth and I raced to my bathroom's toilet, proceeding to empty out my stomach's contents. When I was sure I was done I laid myself onto the cool tile floor. "Eveeee! Eve! Eve! Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve, Eveeeee-" My sister came busting into the room. "Lilac, what the hell do you want? I have a headache from last night still." I sat up, a little too quickly. "Make me a hangover remedy." She propped her right hand on her hip, while her left rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What's the magic word?" I groaned, rolling my eyes. " _Please_ go make me a hangover remedy." She smiled, satisfied, before walking out of my room, leaving me to get dressed into comfortable clothing. I tore off the blue dress from the night before, immediately changing into a black and blue striped crop top with a pair of black hand-me-down Calvin Klein sweat pants and Jack's hoodie. I slipped my blue glasses,(I had found out the month before I was nearsighted, and needed them badly) and began fixing my ombre hair into a messy bun when Eve came back in with two mugs. "Hey." I nodded back at her, letting out a "hmm." She plopped onto my bed, holding the purple cup out to me. I took it after finishing hastily pulling my hair up, with a nod of thanks, before chugging it down and walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back, Eve was holding a box. "What's that?" I sat down next to her, and pionted at the cube she was turning in her hands. She shrugged. "I dunno, it was on your dresser." I thought for a moment. Did Jack leave it for me before he left last night? As a birthday gift? Eve poked my shoulder. "Well? Do you know where it came from?" I shook my head, and reached my hand out for it. She looked uneasy, but gave it to me anyway. "Can you go please? I'll be able to handle this, whatever it is." Eve shifted, but stood up, and left the room quietly. I didn't make any moves to open it until I heard her close the door. The grey box fit nicely in my hand, and could fit a small watermelon inside of it. I carefully undid the black ribbon and bow, before slowly prying open the top. Inside, rested a black hoodie, a note, and another small box, which looked like something you'd see at a jewelry store. I read the note as I pulled out the hoodie. "Dear Li, (If I can call you that)  
Happy birthday. I'm giving you another one of my hoodies, because the one you currently have is old, and the scent is most likely fading(I don't mean to sound creepy, but I've seen how you cuddle to and smell it in your sleep, I've been watching you sleep). You can keep them both if you want-" I paused reading and smelled the sweatshirt, it smelled like new books and his cologne. I smiled, and set it aside, taking the other box out while continuing to read. "The other box is something I saw and thought you might've liked, seeing how we have sorta matching aesthetics now. There was two of them, I currently have the other one sitting on my desk next to my computer. Literally, it's sitting right in front of me right now. I hope you like it. I really missed you.  
  
Sweet Regards,   
Jack N."  
I smiled, and opened the smaller box. It was a dazzling white gold ring, with a large oval-shaped sapphire that was the color of the sea, with a leaf shaped pattern holding the jewel into the ring. It was beautiful. I loved it. I stood up, a stupid grin on my face, as I slipped the ring onto my right middle finger and replaced the old hoodie I was currently wearing with the one Jack had just given me. I decided to savor the scent while it lasted. I grabbed my phone and camera, shoving them into the pockets of the jacket, and went into the kitchen and grabbed the toast off if Mia's plate, getting an annoyed "Hey!" of protest before plugging my earbuds into my phone and walking out, to go around town and walk off the remaints of the hangover. A notification popped up on my phone. A text, from an unknown number.  
"Meet me where all this chaos started, I have to ask you something."  
I gulped, and turned back around towards the apartment to grab the knife I stole from Toby, before making my way to that old alley.  
  
Where I first met Jack.


	12. The Question We've All Been Waiting For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, one of the two that need to be popped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was busy with a summer Creative Writing class at TCC(It's a college). I was also on a vacation that had gotten extended last minute. And to top it off, my Dad's going under the knife for back surgery ONCE AGAIN so I'm trying to spend as much time with him as I can. Also my last year of middle school (I'm an eighth grader, wheee) is starting soon, and I'm prepping for it because after this year, I'm going to probably get kidney stones from freshman drama.  
> Please forgive me.

I had been wandering around town for about an hour now. Aaaand, almost got completely lost. I had gone back to my old college, and tried to retrace my steps from that night, until I passed one of the numerous alleyways, and got an uneasy sort-of nostalgia feeling and stopped dead in my tracks. _This was it_. I took a deep breath and cautiously peered in, my fist wrapped around the knife in my pocket, half expecting to still see that man's dead body, sprawled out against the concrete. Instead, I saw... _nothing_? It was completely empty! Aside from y'know... normal alleyway stuff, dumpster here, trash bags there, and with the exception of me, a bird or two, and common sidewalk-crack weeds, void of any life. Until I walked past the dumpster, and Jack leapt out at me with a small "rawr!" Without realizing, I had whipped out my knife and had it pointed at him. I sighed in relief while clutching my chest, and put the knife back into my pocket. "Fucking hell, Jack, scared the shit out of me! I thought you were Jeff!" He laughed, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back with a little "Hmph." Jack's laughter calmed down into chuckles. My eyebrows furrowed and I pouted. "It's not funny, I almost had a heart attack, I swear to god!" He laughed even more. I huffed and rolled my eyes with a small chuckle. After a few minutes of just absorbing each other's presence, Jack pulled back. I cleared my throat a little. "What did you want to ask me? You mentioned asking me something in your text." He tensed a little bit, and nervously chuckled. "Ah, r-right..." Jack inhaled, held it for five seconds, and exhaled. I could tell he was really nervous, so I did what any decent person would've done.

I ~~screamed~~ put my hand on his upper arm and rubbed a circle into it with my thumb, trying to smile at his as sweetly and comfortingly as I could. "Hey, it's okay, take your time, no rush. I can tell it's important to you, or else you'd have snuck through my window, and if it's this important to you, then it's important to me, okay?" Jack nodded, and I could tell that he was smiling under his mask. He sighed again, and took his mask off. "Lilac, I know you still like me, you talk about it all the time in your videos, and I still like you too. Like, really, _really_ like you. And, I know that I've done some really shitty stuff to you in the past, and I also know that I am an _extremely_ lucky demon to have someone as caring and funny as you in my life and that even after all this time you still feel the same about me," He paused to shift his eyes from the ground to me and grab my hand delicately, and I could feel the blush start spreading across my face and ears like the black plague. "So I just wanted to ask you if you would bless me with the honor of...

_You being my girlfriend?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh~ A cliff hanger! Hate me if you want, idc. This was a cute lil' confession scene. To me at least.


	13. An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was the question, this chapter's the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorreh, I've been really busy, and I wrote this as a draft on my desktop, but AO3 decided to nOT SAVE IT so I have to completely rewrite this chapter.  
> 8th grade is already a pain in the ass. But I just got a boyfriend, so yey!

My mind went blank. I couldn't breathe. I think Jack got confused, and put his hand on my shoulder. My eyes looked at his hand, then followed his arm up to his face. "Are you okay?"

_No. I'm not okay. You just asked me your girlfriend and I want to say yes and scream for joy, but I don't know how to do that without looking like an idiot, and my words are just- oh my god I can't even say anything, I feel like I'm mute again and- NO! Stop ranting and answer him god dammit, he looks so concerned, Jesus Christ._

"I-I... yeah I'm... fine, just surprised. I just, there are no words...

that can describe how much I want to just jump up and down like and idiot and scream excitedly because-

_Yes. A MILLION times yes!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I know it's short, but it's almost midnight, and I'm very tired, sooooo-  
> GOOD NIGHT LOVIIIEEEEESSSS!


	14. Dreams (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been MIA for so long. I've been really busy with school and family, as well as going through a tough time with adoption issues. I talked to my GAL today and ran into my old Science teacher! :D good memories all around! :3 <3

_ I stood at the counter of the cabin, and for a moment thought I was back before the police found me, but my hair was blue and in a tight dutch braid. I grabbed a box of cereal down from the cupboard in front of me. Something ran into my knees and latched onto me. “Mommy, Andy’s being scary again!” I chuckled and picked the small, fair-skinned child up. “It’s all right, Amber. He’s your brother, he’s supposed to do that sometimes.” The brunette girl frowned and hugged me tighter. “But he does it all the time Mommy. It’s mean.” I laughed and pet her hair. “How about we get Daddy to help scare him back?” Amber’s sapphire eyes lit up with excitement. “Yeah! But, where is Daddy?” I shrugged. “Maybe he’s downstairs in our room.” Amber nodded. “Oki, but I want to go to me and Willow’s room!” I set her down. “Okay baby, I’ll go see if he’s downstairs. You go play with Willow and Sally.” Amber giggled and ran off, calling for her twin sister. I abandoned the cereal and walked downstairs to Jack and I’s lower-level bedroom. When I got down there, I saw Jack sitting at his desk typing away on his computer. I chuckled. “Don’t make me start singing ‘Take A Break’ from Hamilton again.” Jack’s head shook back and forth as he let out a breathy laugh. “Hey, love~” I walked over to him and hugged him from behind, nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck. “Amber wants to know if you’ll help us get back and Andy for scaring her again.” Jack spun around in his chair to face me and pulled me into his lap. He let out a hum and buried his face into my shoulder. “Sure, but on a more serious note, how are you feeling? No kicks yet?” I smiled and nuzzled his hair. “Not yet, but the back pain has returned again.” Jack sighed. “I love you, Li, you know that?” I kissed the top of Jack’s head. “I know, I love you too, baby.” The two of us sat in silence until a blonde boy with pale skin and purple eyes ran in, his sandy hair full of multi-colored silly string. “Mom! Amber and Willow sprayed silly string on me, and Uncle Jeff let them!” I laughed and shook my head. “You should’ve thought of that before scaring your little sisters.” The five-year-old huffed before dragging himself up the stairs, only to let out a tiny shriek when Willow, Amber, Jeff, and Toby attacked him with more Silly String. Jack stood and picked the boy up with a chuckle. Everyone laughed at the boy’s torture, while he just held onto Jack’s arms in sheer terror. Jack and I made our way upstairs, where Willow and Amber gave proud grins. I looked out into the inky blackness of the forest. “Alright you little nuggets, it’s bedtime for you three.” Jack nodded. “Come on Andrew, let’s go get you cleaned up and into bed.” Andy huffed and held onto his dad as he was carried away and into the bathroom. I led Amber and Willow into their room and changed them into their pajamas before tucking them into bed. Willow’s sapphire eyes clouded with exhaustion and I ruffled the twins matching auburn curls. “Goodnight princesses, see you in the morning.” I kissed both of their foreheads and turned off the light. “Goodnight, Mommy.” I grinned softly at Willow, whose plump, grey lips were pulled into a tired smile, Amber already asleep. I blew them a kiss and closed the bedroom door. Jack closed Andy’s door and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back and inhaled his library scent. “Bed?” I hummed and nodded. “Bed.” Jack and I made our way downstairs and got ready for bed. Jack turned off the light and crawled in bed next to me, pulling me close. I kissed the corner of his mouth. “Goodnight, love.” I hummed in response. “Goodnight Jack.” _

JUNE 16TH, 2021

I woke up to Eve’s morning breath wafting into my face as she evilly huffed and poked me in the cheeks. “Ngggh! Whaaaat? I’m up. What do you want?” Eve grabbed my elbow and unceremoniously dragged me into the living room and plopped me onto the couch before shoving a mug of coffee. “Sissy, I love you and all, but you need to get a job. Honey, you might have over a million subscribers and are monetized now, but it ain’t giving you enough money.” I groaned tiredly and rubbed the gunk out of the corners of my eyes. “I knowwwww. Is that all?” Eve fought back a snort. “Yeah sure, but do something productive today, alright?” I yawned and chugged down my coffee before standing up. “Yeah, sure, whatever. I’ll be in my room, making videos. And after that I’ll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don’t exist.” Eve laughed. “Stopped quoting Harry Potter!” I shrugged and shuffled back into my room.


	15. I'm so sorry

I finally found a job.  
A cute little bookshop down in one of those outdoor malls. I swear, it's the cutest thing ever. I've been working here for about a month or so, and everyone is super nice, but since I don't have a car, Cecelia drives me to and from work because she is deadass the bestest friend like, ever.  
But nothing good ever lasts in my life.

  
"Jeez, my shift ended almost an hour ago, why isn't she here yet?"  
Kathrine- my coworker and the shop owner- shrugs as a neutral response, but I could feel like something wasn't right. My gut instincts told me that I needed to leave and find Cecelia asap.  
"Maybe she got caught in traffic? Has she still not picked up her phone yet?"  
I shook my head and chewed my nails. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew worse.  
"Maybe I should try again? Just in case?"  
Katherine nods her head, while I've already clicked that call button.  
One ring...  
Two rings...  
Three rings...  
" _Hello?_ "  
"Cece! Oh thank God, I was so worried! Are you okay?"  
" _Ma'am, this is Officer Browley. Your friend's been in an accident. She's being taken to the hospital. Could you meet us there?_ "  
No. No no no no no. No this can't be happening-  
" _Miss?_ "  
I choked back a sob, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"I'll s-see if I c-could get a ride f-from someone. Is... is she going to be okay?"  
" _We don't know._ "

Katherine is a good person. I explained and she offered to drive me to the hospital and stay with me while I waited for Eve and the others. Of course, I agreed because she was going out of her way to be kind to me.  
"We're here, sweetcheeks."  
And she gives the quirkiest nicknames.  
I nod my head and we step out of the car as Katherine locks the doors, so we can head into the daunting building I spent a night in a few years back.  
The front desk woman was the same. She somehow still recognized me. Then again, I was missing for a good bit of time and managed to come back in (mainly) one piece.  
"Hi, we're here to see Cecelia Jackson, she was just admitted from a car accident."  
She gave me a smile and typed away for a moment.  
"Room 476, fourth floor."  
The walk was silent, until we got to her room, where a doctor opened the door with a disappointed sigh.  
"Uh, hello? We're here to see Cecelia? Is this her room?"  
The doctor looked at us with a pitiful look on his face and pulled down his surgical mask.  
"Are you family of Ms. Jackson?"  
"N-no, but she's my best friend and neighbor."  
The pitiful look grew even more, along with the feeling in my stomach, which had been devouring me from the inside out this whole time.  
"She didn't make it in time for us to save her. We did all we could.

  
_I'm so sorry_."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I do NOT own "Assistant" in any way shape or form.  
> I also do not own the music I have linked for this chapter.


End file.
